


Pure Vices

by hell_witch99



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cheryl and Veronica hook up later (due to angst), F/F, Smut, beronica is endgame, betty and cheryl have a dirty past, bisexual Veronica Lodge B), fluff and angst (later), have fun, smutty smut smut, that's all I'm saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_witch99/pseuds/hell_witch99
Summary: Veronica Lodge is the not so straight new girl in town, Betty Cooper is coming to terms with the fact she too is not so straight, and what fun would Riverdale smut be without Cheryl Blossom every now and then?





	Pure Vices

It has been less than ten minutes in this god forsaken place and it had already become evident that following Cheryl Blossom to this 'fun high school dance after party' had been a huge mistake. Whether it was the unwaveringly devious look on her face, or the way the room seemed to fall silent at her slightest beckoning, Betty was sure the Blossom girl was up to no good. Especially when she 'suggested' they all play seven minutes in heaven.

"Who better to start with than the new girl? Unless you have any objections, Ms. Lodge..." Cheryl stared expectantly at the raven hair girl seated on the couch across from her. Cheryl knew the type of girl Veronica Lodge was like the back of her hand. Aloof, enigmatic, seductive - loves playing games. That may have worked just fine for her back in the big city, but in Riverdale High, there were rules, and who better to enforce the law than arguably the most ruthless Blossom of them all?   
Betty immediately knew what Cheryl was doing, and almost grabbed Veronica's hand instinctively, wanting to protect her, but remained still instead, not wanting to draw more attention to the two of them. She knew this after party was a bad idea, although she had the impression that Veronica was more than capable of defending herself. Betty could tell from the moment she watched Veronica and Cheryl's eyes meet, the red-headed hellspawn felt threatened by the new girl's presence. Veronica was dark and desirable, sly and meticulous in her every action, while Cheryl was only a shell of who she once was. Perhaps if Jason were still here, she would be more confident, or maybe Veronica Lodge had so much of an impact on the not so innocent small town she happened to waltz into that it wouldn't have made a difference.   
"That's perfectly fine with me, Cheryl. I've played this game a few times over the years", she teasingly replied. Betty could have sworn she winked at her.   
"Unsurprising", Cheryl said, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's see, why don't we, who the lucky guy will be..."   
Betty couldn't help but sigh as she peered over at Reggie and some of the other members of the football team crossing their fingers dramatically.   
Her breath hitched when she realized the bottle had stopped, pointing directly at her. She nervously glanced over at Veronica, who only smiled at her in response. "Huh. Not a guy at all", piped Cheryl. "I wonder if there's any chemistry beyond faux lesbian kissing for attention between these two", she added.   
"I'm straight, Cheryl", Betty quickly replied - too quickly. All eyes were now on her. Shit.   
"Now, now, I know you like to keep up the whole innocent girl next door act, but you and I both remember-"  
"Cheryl, I'm warning you", Betty harshly interrupted, glaring at her.   
Cheryl was just to about to shoot back another retort when Veronica interrupted.   
"Ladies, please. This is just a game. Come on, Betty, I'm sure we can find something to do for seven minutes." 

As the door clicked behind them, Veronica swore she had heard Betty sniffle a little.   
"You okay there?" She asked.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just... Cheryl stresses me out."   
"I've noticed. I take it the two of you aren't the best of friends", Veronica said, smirking.   
Betty smiled. "You could say that. Cheryl and I have known each other for a long, long time. She knows things about me that I would rather her not... rather Riverdale as a whole not know."   
"Hey, I totally get it. We all have our fair share of secrets, myself included."   
"Now you're making me curious", Betty toyingly responded. Veronica shrugged, reluctant to let any of her new friends learn about her somewhat dirty past. But the genuine look in her eyes, and obvious anxiety to change the topic made the raven haired girl change her mind.   
"Well, for starters, I lost my virginity playing this game."   
Betty's eyes widened. "Oh. What... what happened?"   
"What do you think?" Veronica teased.   
"I.... uh.... sorry."   
"No, no, don't apologize. Do you really want to know?"   
"Kind of", Betty admitted. "I mean, we have six minutes left and this conversation is rather interesting and-"  
"Say no more", said Veronica. "Well... let's see. It was my first real high school party, and I, unsurprisingly had a little bit more to drink than I was capable of handling. I ended up in the closet with someone rather attractive, I was feeling extremely horny, and one thing led to another and then..."   
"What was his name?" Betty inquired.  
"Jessica", Veronica chuckled.   
"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume you were-"   
"It's okay, Betty. I'm not actually a lesbian, but I'm not very straight either, unlike you, from what I hear."   
Betty put her head in her hands and groaned. "I don't... I don't know what I am, but Riverdale is a small town with a lot of judgemental old people and I don't need Cheryl going around jumping to conclusions for me."   
"Fair enough", said Veronica, her heart instantly beating faster. Betty Cooper was not explicitly heterosexual. This opened the door to Veronica's dark imagination just slightly, and boy, was her imagination ever wild. Especially considering the kiss earlier hadn't exactly been just to get Cheryl's attention. Betty had tasted like strawberry milkshakes and cotton candy, just like Veronica expected she would from the moment she had laid her eyes on the attractive girl at Pop's.   
"So, tell me more", Betty urged.   
"About?"   
"When you, you know... I'm curious."   
"Ah, okay. Jess was older than me by a few grades, and much more experienced. We spent the first couple minutes making out, and then she asked me if I wanted to go further. I told her yes, I did, so she..."   
"She what?"   
"She took my hand and put it under her shirt. I still remember how soft her skin felt, and how she urged me to touch her in places I had only dreamed of touching girls."   
"And then what?" Betty knew she must be blushing at this point, and was beyond thankful that it was dark in the closet so Veronica wasn't able to see.   
"And then the tables turned. She pushed me towards a wall, and then she put her hands on my thighs."   
Veronica noticed Betty's expression change from innocently curious to lustful, and decided to try something out.   
"Sort of like this", Veronica continued, gently pushing Betty against the wall and running her hands up her thighs, starting at her knees. She managed to resist smirking as she heard Betty's breath hitch.   
"Then... then what happened?" She stuttered out.   
"Then", Veronica purred, "she put her hands on my waist, and shoved her thigh in between my legs. And oh, it felt so fucking good", she said, doing exactly what she was describing to Betty. She heard a soft moan as her thigh slid under Betty's clit, and felt her heart begin to race again.   
"Do you want to know what happened next?"   
The taller girl nodded hastily.   
"Well, I was wearing a dress, sort of like I am now, except much, much shorter", she whispered, hearing Betty moan slightly again, "and so she slid her fingers just slightly under the band of my underwear....", she paused, moving her fingers slowly down Betty's hips. "And I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every passing moment", she added, and Betty felt as though she was going to burst. 

At that exact moment, a loud knocking was heard at the door, accompanied by Cheryl's shrill voice. "Seven minutes are up, sluts! Put your clothes back on." 

Betty sighed and smiled and Veronica as calmly as she was capable of at that moment   
"You're... a very good story teller. You'll have to finish telling me that one sometime soon." with that, she opened the door, checking her phone, only to find 4 missed called from the one and only, Alice Cooper.   
"Shit", she said, "my mom. I have to go, see you guys at school tomorrow!" Archie and Cheryl shot Veronica and curious look, to which she only shrugged innocently. 

After Betty had dealt with another one of her mother's ever so delightful lectures, she found herself lying in bed, in an old t-shirt and underwear, retracing all the places on her body Veronica's hands had touched that evening. She realized that just the mere thought of it was causing her (new) underwear to become soaked (yet again). She didn't care about the other girl Veronica had been with, she wanted right back in that closet, without all the nosey not-so-distant spectators. Slowly, she removed her panties and began touching herself in all the places she wanted Veronica to. Betty imagined the raven haired girl nude, straddling her, soft fingers rubbing her clit, whispering all the things she wanted to do the the blonde girl in her ear, and then lowering herself, kissing Betty's thighs until finally, she spread the taller girl's legs and expertly licked her most sensitive spot like it was the only thing in the universe that mattered and-   
"Fuck, Veronica... please, don't stop", Betty moaned to herself. Within moments, she had climaxed, more powerfully than any masturbation sessions she spent thinking about Archie or Reggie.   
"Fuck", she repeated, breathless, rolling over in her bed. 

She could have been straight. She really could have. Then she could have shown Cheryl she isn't always right about every damn thing. But then Veronica fucking Lodge had to come into town and... yeah. Betty Cooper was totally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished fanfiction what's good  
> let me know what you think/suggestions in the comments y'all   
> also my Tumblr is fangedpriests.tumblr.com in case any of you want to check it out okay thanks that's all


End file.
